harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Absalon Dumbledore (MasterOfDwarves)
|title = *Grand Wizard *Auror *Professor |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'5" |hair = Light Brown |eyes = Green |skin = Pale |family = *Drengald Grimm *Merlin *Albus Dumbledore |wand = Ragnfast, 13¾", Orkney Oak, Norse Runestone |patronus = Direwolf Club |job = Hogwarts Professor, Durmstrang Professor |house = *Slytherin *Ulfsark |loyalty = *Order of Merlin *Circle of Magi *Council of Elders *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Durmstrang Institute}} Absalon 'Dumbledore' Hollard (b. 1403; d. 1511) was a great wizard of the fourteenth century known for his powerful runemagic. Runemagic is exceptionally rare and ancient, usually used by Runekeepers and Warlocks in the scandinavian area during the seventh and eight century. Absalon was exceptional and powerful because of his discovery in one of his voyages to Svalbard in the Arctic Ocean. It is unknown if Absalon passed down his knowledge to his descendants or apprentices if he had any. History Absalon worked mostly as an adventurer whom discovered powerful and ancient sources of magic. Although he used much of his time as professor at Durmstrang Institute located in Norway. And later on he worked as professor at Hogwarts meanwhile actively partake the meetings in the Council of Elders. Absalon crafted his own wand named Ragnfast during his travels in scandinavia, and he used an unusual recipe for his wand by using an ancient norse-runestone that he had found inside an underwater cave. Although finding quite many runes during his travels, this specific runestone was one of the most powerful ones that could be converted into the wand. Despite having one of the most powerful wands in the history of the Magical World, he mostly used his runes as weapons and managed to cast spells without his wand. He even manipulated his wand, runes and spells to work together for an even greater effect which allowed him to simply use his hands for spellcasting. Very few wizards know of this shcool of magic known as runemagic, and especially vardhlokkur powers that Absalon might have been practicing. These ancient and rare powers are not directly looked upon as dark-arts, but it is a form of dark and mysterious magic which allows the caster to become even more powerful. It is believed that these ancient powers curses the caster, and thats the reason it has been forgotten or rarely used. Though the techniques that Absalon aquired during his studies of vardhlokkur and runemagic was beneficial for increasing his power. Absalon is the descandant of Merlin and ancestor of the famous and powerful wizard Albus Dumbledore. Origins Absalon was unlike his relatives born on the Faroe Isles instead of the main land of Britain due to an accident that happened when his parents travelled to scandinavia to visit their ancestors ancestral home. Their travel failed during a great storm over the norwegian sea which cost them their lives, although his mother survived until child birth. Absalon was thereafter raised by one of the locals under the surname of Dumbledore, even though he belonged to the Hollard family whom descended from House Hewedalf, which again descended from the scandinavian House Grimm. It is unknown if Absalon was part of the Dumbledore family or if he was the first to claim that name due to his business purposes. It might just be that he was raised up by a family named Dumbledore on the Faroe Islands. And thereafter used this as his main surname, although he is actually a memeber of the Hollards. Category:Dumbledore family Category:1403 births Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Hogwarts students